explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Counterpoint
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-204 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Michael Taylor |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0394909 |guests=Mark Harelik as Kashyk, Randy Oglesby as Kir, J. Patrick McCormack as Prax, Alexander Enberg as Vorik, Randy Lowell as Torat and Jake Sakson as Adar |previous_production=Infinite Regress |next_production=Gravity |episode=VGR S05E10 |airdate=16 December 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Thirty Days (Overall) Star Trek Insurrection |next_release= (VGR) Latent Image (Overall) It's Only a Paper Moon |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story= The Emperor's New Cloak Infinite Regress |next_story= Field of Fire It's Only a Paper Moon }} Summary Passing through Devore space, Voyager is stopped for inspection. The Devore Imperium considers all "gaharay," or strangers, to be suspect, and vessels in their space must be searched. They are looking for telepaths, who they believe break the cardinal rule of trust by reading minds. Janeway has rescued Brenari refugees bound for a detention center and is hiding them in transporter suspension. A transport vessel is waiting in a nebula to rendezvous with Voyager and take the refugees to a wormhole leading out of hostile territory. Suddenly, the Devore inspector, Kashyk, hails Janeway. Seeking asylum on her ship, he reveals he is aware of the refugees she is hiding and that the wormhole is a trap to catch ships smuggling telepaths. Voyager will be intercepted by a squadron unless Janeway allows Kashyk to stay onboard and help her evade the Devore. Although Kashyk provides the crew with valuable information to use against his people, Janeway keeps him under tight security in case the Devore are using him to find the wormhole. They track down Torat, an expert on wormholes, who tells them the one they are looking for is a random occurrence. He provides coordinates of the last four appearances, and by applying an algorithm of subspace harmonics, Janeway and Kashyk find the counterpoint — the site of the next wormhole. Although the Devore use a scanning pulse array to track ships, Voyager's power output will be lowered beneath the detection threshold and drift by the sensors. When the pulse triggers a variance in Voyager's antimatter stream, the ship is detected. Two warships approach, but Janeway plans to fight all the way to the wormhole. Then, Kashyk announces that in order to guarantee the safety of the crew and refugees, he is going back to his ship. The Brenari will hide once more, and then he will lead an inspection team through Voyager before the wormhole appears. Before Kashyk leaves, he and Janeway kiss. Once Kashyk and his inspection team board Voyager, Janeway secretly tells him they have located the wormhole off the port bow and the refugees are in transporter suspension. Kashyk immediately reveals that he has double-crossed her, and he orders a proton torpedo fired at the wormhole to destroy it. However, after it is fired, Kashyk realizes he is the one who has been betrayed. The real wormhole is in another location, and the refugees have snuck away in shuttles and travelled through it. Kashyk, not wanting the failure on his record, refuses to report the incident, allowing the crew to continue their journey and reunite with their shuttles outside Devore space. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Richie Vest Why is Suder still listed as a crew member. Why would dead people still be listed anyways. They would be required to retain details of those who died en route, possibly due to Starfleet regulations. # Brian Lombard on Thursday, December 17, 1998 - 8:37 am: B'Elanna's just not the engineer that Scotty is. He managed to keep himself alive inside a pattern buffer for 75 years, with no signal degradation. yet Tuvok and company suffer after only a few hours! Rebekah Bunch on Thursday, December 17, 1998 - 1:28 pm: When Scotty was suspended, I think there were only 3 people going into suspension, and they wanted to be found. Belanna was trying to hide a dozen people and make it look like she wasn't using a suspicious amount of energy. I bet the patterns degraded because she had to keep energy signatures to a minimum. Chris Booton on Thursday, December 17, 1998 - 2:15 pm: There were two Scotty and Franklin (whoever he was). And they were suspending humans, perhaps this would make it easier suspending someone of your own species as you know it best. # Thank god for the Delta Flyer. Voyager lost not one but two shuttles this time out. Guess they're gonna have to start building more flyers. The shuttles used here could have been returned to Voyager on auto-pilot after the ship left Devore space. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager